


She's the Girl Next Door (Just for me)

by Witchchick1280



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Callie and Varian are very sad, Callie is super babey, Callie/Varian, Cassandra - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Pining, Protect Callie at all costs, Rapunzel/Eugene - Freeform, This takes place in the first season, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Varian - Freeform, callie - Freeform, eugene - Freeform, lance - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchchick1280/pseuds/Witchchick1280
Summary: Callie is a fourteen-year-old girl adjusting to her new life in Corona. When she gets the job of the junior lady in waiting for the princess she opens herself up to experiences like no other.—————————————————————This takes place in the first season
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She's the Girl Next Door (Just for me)

It feels like just yesterday, I was sitting on my couch in my living room, the dim light of the fireplace keeping me barely awake, waiting for my Father to come home. It feels like just yesterday, my Mother got that dreading letter that made her fall to her knees. I remember when the world stopped turning knowing we had to bury my Father the next day. My little brother was only three at the time which made it harder for me to tell him that he wasn’t going to see his Papa anymore.

Insomnia that has plagued my sleeping schedule for the better half of my life has gotten worse within the past two months. The image of the open casket flashes before my eyes whenever I try to close them to acquire the blissful state of slumber I wish to achieve. 

Later on today I will be leaving my childhood home for good. I feel like any semblance of happiness I had left was buried deep in the foundation of this house to be left when we move. 

I don’t blame my Mother for wanting us to move, the grief was too much for all of us to handle but it was the hardest on my Mother. She was married to my Father for seventeen years, each one of those years was filled with unconditional love. 

Looking at the boxes surrounding my room is too much for me to cope with, so I do the only reasonable thing. I go downstairs and get a snack. 

I hop out of my bed and speed down the stairs to grab some food to calm my nerves. I see the snickerdoodles my Mom made the day prior. I grab one to snack on considering I’m going to need the energy for the move later on today.

I finish the cookie and head upstairs, trying not to make a lot of noise. I open the door to my room, getting under the covers to get an hour of well-deserved rest. I had a long day yesterday and the thought of sleep sounds almost euphoric.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

My eyes slowly open to the sound of Mom knocking on my door. The little amount of sleep I got would be covered up by me doing as much as possible to help my Mom with the big move today. I get changed to a dark mid sleeve turquoise dress, tying the cream-colored bodice extra tight. I brush my hair allowing the loose brunette curls to fall on my bare shoulders. 

I walk downstairs to find my Mother and little brother Casey eating breakfast. 

“Hello Callie dear,” my Mother says, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Hi Mama,” I say smiling, before grabbing a raspberry croissant and taking a big bite.

Once I finished my croissant I started to load the boxes from my room into the large caravan my Mother purchased to help us take our stuff to the new home. I continued to load the boxes from the living room and the kitchen.

My Mom loaded the caravan with the boxes from her and Casey’s rooms. I started to grab the boxes from the bathroom when my Mom came up to me with Casey on her hip and said, “Honey, can you take your brother to the caravan? I’ll handle the bathroom.” I look at my Mother and nod. Before I can take Casey off of her she kisses my forehead and finally hands him off.

Casey was still fairly tired, it was roughly five in the morning and all we wanted to do was get this show on the road. I walk outside with Casey on my hip and he says, “Callie, do ya know what the new home is like?”

“Well... Mama has told me very little about the new home but, she did say that it’s very pretty!” I tried to say it very enthusiastically so it distracted not only Casey but myself. I figured it worked when he did a little nod and rubbed his eyes.

We started to get into the caravan when my Mom walked outside with the last box. It was a very emotional experience for my Mama and me. Looking at the home I grew up in, the home I learned to do so many things in go away just as fast as it came. Fourteen years of my life were spent in this house and now all I have are memories.

I wiped away the tears sliding down my face and tried to stay strong. My family needs me now and I can’t fail them. It was especially tough looking at the large ‘FOR SALE’ sign because it made reality set in a lot harder than ever before. I have Casey and myself wave goodbye at the house as the horse starts to trot away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roughly an hour goes by and we’re just about to reach the loading dock. The mass amount of people makes my anxiety skyrocket. I've never been an extrovert; I've never had too many friends and that was okay. I didn't need friends when I had my family. My Mama reassures me that friends won't be an issue at the new house. Man, I hope she's right.

Casey’s giggles of excitement bring me out of my deep thoughts and back to my crushing reality. My mom parks the Caravan and we hear a very deep and gravelly voice yelling, “Catherine Cordova!” and my Mother hops out of the caravan to approach him. My Mother hands him the money and I see them converse lightly. The only thing I can see is my Mother chuckle and doing what I hope is a sigh of relief.

As my Mother approaches the caravan she hops in and turns to look at us. “Good news! So, Mr. Fletcher had already requested another horse that will take our caravan to the new house. Once we get there of course!” I smile seeing something actually go right for my Mom since my Father passed away.

I held on tight to Casey as the caravan started to move onto the ship. We peeked outside and saw my Mother give the horse back to Mr. Fletcher. 

The rocky ship was quite nauseating but I know I can pull through it. My Mom put the clasp brakes on the wheels of the caravan so it doesn't roll around and she hopped in the back with us.

She pulled out some bread for us to eat for the next hour. The last of the people finally made their way on the ship and now it was really true. Everything I had is gone but that's okay, a new life will be good for everyone! At least I hope so. I decide to take a short nap while I have time to spare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I woke up and looked at my Mom and brother drawing in the back of the caravan, we were so far away from home it was almost frightening. It felt like just a minute ago we were in Rochester and now we’re in god knows where! Alas, there is no time to panic, we'll get to the new home soon.

I turn to my Mother and ask, “Hey Mom when do you think we’ll get to the new house?”

“Roughly thirty minutes left” my Mother replies, looking at her pocket watch before helping Casey draw a flower 

I moved closer to my Mom and brother to draw all three of us. I like to draw and paint in my free time, which is usually all the time. 

I grab the brown colored pencil to color my eyes, hair, and freckles. I grab a turquoise pencil to color my dress, cream for my bodice and skin, and black for my mary janes. I color my brother's yellow shirt, his grey puffy pants and shoes along with coloring his hair, eyes, and basic skin stuff. I finally color my Moms red shirt and skirt, white puffy long sleeves and shoes, eyes, hair, and more basic skin necessities.

“Whoa, Callie!” Casey says, with enthusiasm.

“What? You like it?” I say with a smirk, holding it up as if it was just scribbles on the page.

“Yeah! It has Mama on it” He says pointing at the paper.

I chuckle and hand the paper to him when the ship comes to an abrupt stop. “That's my cue!” My Mother says getting out of the caravan to find the person who has our horse. 

I held on tight to Casey as we heard our Mother's muffled voice come closer with a horse in tow.

We looked outside to see our Mother with a very fancy looking white horse. My Mother hitched him up, took off the wheel brakes, and we were moving! It was only a thirty-minute commute so we wouldn't have to wait long.

This place was a lot prettier than Rochester. The sun just seemed a little brighter, grass was greener, flowers seemed so big and beautiful. Everything looked…. Perfect! 

The beautiful surroundings are already making me feel more at home than I thought. I continue to draw and color with Casey until we get close. I look outside and see a large entrance sign to our new village that says “Old Corona”.

Old Corona is very pretty; all the houses looked so quaint and simple. I've always been a girl of simplicity if I do say so myself, considering that I don’t have any friends, besides Casey of course, and I stay at home all the time.

When the caravan comes to a startling halt I know that we’re finally there. I get out of the caravan and hold out my hand for Casey. Once Casey and I are out we walk over to my Mom and I ask nervously “Can we go inside?” My Mom nods happily, grabs the keys from the horse’s saddlebag, and tosses them to me. She then goes to the caravan and grabs a box.

I walked up to the front door and hesitantly unlocked it. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was how big the house was. It wasn’t as big as some of the other houses in Old Corona but it was fairly big, to say the least.

The house already came furnished from what I can tell, considering the full set of furniture in the living room and kitchen. We’re obviously going to use the stuff we brought, this is just a big help.

Casey ran to the couches and started to jump on them when my Mom came in just in time to stop him. “Hey, stop that mister! Those are new couches!” Casey reluctantly got off and walked to the kitchen.

As I explore I find that the house is nicely decorated; when you walk in, the kitchen is on your right and the dining room is on your left. The dining room is it’s own separate room but it’s still very open at the same time. The kitchen has a breakfast island and in front of it is the living room. The living room has nicely arranged couches, a pretty rug, and a fireplace. Next to the dining room is the hallway with stairs to the second level of the house. The hallway leads to the sewing room with a dutch door on the back wall that opens to the backyard and plot of land for growing crops. At the end of the short hallway is a laundry room with another door that opens to a washroom.

As I move upstairs you immediately see double doors that lead to a very beautiful master bedroom. Upon further inspection, it has a very large bathroom and walk-in closet attached to it. The master bedroom looks like a princess could live there. To the left of the master bedroom is a pretty small room— that I personally feel should be Casey’s based on the size —with a bed, two bedside drawers, and a closet with sliding mirror doors. On the left side of the upstairs are two separate rooms that look like the last one but slightly bigger. Finally on the right side of the upstairs is a washroom with a shower bathtub, two sinks, and a toilet. There's a large mirror above the sinks and some overhead lanterns. 

I walk back downstairs to go outside and grab some boxes. As I make my way outside I see Casey and my Mom talking to some man. My Mom notices I’m finally outside and says “Oh, Callie dear come here real quick!” I don't see anything wrong with the idea so I make my way over to my Mother. 

My Mother puts her hand on my back, looks back at the man, and says, “This is my fourteen-year-old, Callie” I wave at the man, “Callie this is Old Corona’s leader, Quirin”

Quirin takes off his glove and holds out his hand for me to shake, “Well nice to meet you Callie, and welcome to Old Corona” Quirin says smiling. 

I shake his hand, smile, and say “Thank you, sir”

“You know I have a son the same age as Callie!” Quirin says happily

“Well, Callie has never been a big people person if you know what I mean!” My Mother said chuckling lightly. My face flushes red with embarrassment and I ask to be excused from the conversation.

My Mother allows me to leave and I don’t hear any more of the conversation from that point on. I start to grab boxes from the caravan to bring inside the house. I grab a box that says ‘Kitchen’ in my Mother's cursive handwriting and bring it into the kitchen.

I set the box down on the counter and I sit down at the island. Why am I so embarrassed? It’s not like Quirin is one of my peers. I don’t understand why my social anxiety is through the roof right now so I decide to grab a couple more boxes. I figure if I get two at once the process goes faster and I can stay inside where no one can see my face.

I walk outside and grab two of the lightest kitchen boxes and put them on the kitchen counter. I continue this process until I have all the kitchen boxes inside.

My Mother walks in still chuckling slightly from the conversation her and Quirin just had. “Oh thank you Callie for bringing all of the boxes for the kitchen inside!” My Mother says, kissing me on the cheek.

I smile, “No problem Mama”

There is no reason for me to be really mad at her. She didn’t think she was going to embarrass me, right?

I decide to get up and grab more boxes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roughly an hour passes and we’re finally finished loading the boxes in the house. I check the clock and it’s around eight-thirty in the morning. 

I decide that I want to explore Corona so I walk into my Mom’s bathroom where my mom is giving Casey a bath and ask, “Hey Mom! Can I go on a walk and maybe explore Corona a little?” I smile wide and bat my eyelashes to hopefully get the answer that I long for.

My Mother turned around and rolled up her sleeves a bit more and replied “Yes honey, but remember to take the trail and be back before noon” She got up, kissed me on the cheek, and I was getting ready to leave. I walk in my room looking for the box that has my messenger bag and my art supplies.

I finally find them and I load the messenger bag up with my sketchbook, glass water bottles, water dishes, watercolor brushes, sketch pencils, erasers, and watercolor palette.

I walk downstairs, grab my pocket watch, some fruit, and bread. I put them in my bag and yell goodbye to my Mama. Now I’m off to Corona’s town square. 

I close the door behind me and I see the trail that I believe leads to town square. Though I’m unsure, I still run to the trail and start walking. 

The trail looks beautiful. I try not to get my dress caught in any branches as I strut down the path. I see some townsfolk and they all seem so nice. Rochester was not like this shiny, happy go lucky place that we moved into. Rochester was gloomy and was not the most pleasant sight; it was kind of harsh on the eyes. 

I discard that thought and continue walking seeing the entrance to the town square in the distance. I speed up actually feeling excited for the first time in a long time. 

I walk into town square with excitement flowing through my veins. The painting opportunities are endless. I spot a good place to sit and paint but I figure I should explore the plaza first. I see a sweets shop, shoe shop and a bakery. The bakery had a stand diagonally across from it selling… old bread? 

The bread stand had two very pretty girls running it, but the one talking to the customer seems very aggravated yet the customer seems very infatuated with the day-old bread. The other girl looks like she just wants to go home. The first girl secretly rolls her eyes at the customer; the customer is most definitely a teenager but the girl looks slightly older. 

I move a little closer to find that the customer is most definitely a teenage boy around my age but he's wearing goggles. Like, the sciencey ones… in public? Not in a lab or anything; I read that you should always take off your equipment when you leave the lab so you don’t risk cross contamination.

The boy walks away leaving me and the girl staring at each other awkwardly. “Are you gonna buy bread or what?” The girl says, still slightly annoyed. “Oh, no! I've got some in my bag” I say quickly and rush off to the fountain to paint something when I see the boy sitting at a table reading. 

I notice he has a blue hairstripe and freckles. I figure that I’m a good distance away and I have a good view of him so I might as well paint him. I watch his nose scrunch as he gets to what I suppose is a good part of the book. I suddenly feel emabarrased again and my face heats up as I do a rough sketch of him. Maybe it’s just from that awkward encounter earlier.

I take out the paints, water stuff, and brushes. I start to shade in his facial features, color his hair, clothes, and book. My face keeps getting warmer as I scan his face in more detail. Like the way he sticks his tongue out when he’s really deep in his reading. 

Even though I'm finished with the painting I can't stop looking at him. Is this what wanting friends feels like? I continue to admire his features, when I knock over my glass water dish which spills all over my dress and shatters all over the floor. He looks up and I frantically put my stuff away and run away as far as possible.

I back into a corner as the flames on my cheeks dissolve. He looked at me; he probably saw me staring plus I broke my special water dish! I breathe in and out till I calm down. As I catch my breath, I see a newspaper on the ground. I pick it up and start to read it to get that embarrassing scenerio out of my head. On the front page I see an advertisement for a junior lady in waiting! It’s for ages 14 to 16 and interviews are in two days.

I put the newspaper in my bag and rush home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I walk up to the front door and open it, this time not so hesitantly. I walk up to my Mom and brother sitting on the couch, pulling out the newspaper. I fold it so you can only see the job advertisement and hand it to my Mom. She looks at it with a puzzled expression before turning to look at me and saying, “Callie, all jobs are a lot of work but working for the princess… I don’t know, that's a lot of responsibility.” she says, worriedly. 

“I understand but if I get the job it’ll help us a bunch” I say smiling and batting my eyelashes. My mother sighs and says, “Fine but we’ll have to unpack you clothes to see what you’ll wear.” I nod and run upstairs to my room.

I start to unpack my clothes when the picture of the boy flops out of my bag. I put it back in my messenger bag quickly as I hear my mom shuffle up the stairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I wrap the towel around the ends of my hair, feeling my pink and white nightgown cling to my damp torso. I walk into my fully furnished bedroom. Mom said it would be easier to get that out of the way so I did. I walk over to my bedside drawer to light my bedside lantern with the matches my mom gave to me.

I rummage through my drawer looking for the book I was reading before we got here. I find the book and move to my window seat that faces the front of my house. I see the boy again but this time he's staring at me through my window. Once he notices me he starts to speed walk away so I open my window and yell, “Wait, don’t go!”

He turns around and looks at me with a big smile on his face. I smile and wave, but before he could even open his mouth to talk, a scruffy voice sternly says, “Varian!” 

The boy… I mean Varian waves goodbye and runs off to what I believe is his father. I sit down and relax on my window seat starting to read my book.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s been like twenty minutes and I can't even read; Varian is the only thing on my mind. His hair, eyes, freckles, the way his nose scrunches up, his smile-

I need to get some rest, it’s twelve in the morning and I need to try and get some sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my take at an OC fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, though I'm a pretty slow writer. I still try very hard.


End file.
